1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air spoiler mounted on an outer surface of a body of a vehicle such as an automobile to improve aerodynamic characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air spoiler mounted on a vehicle body adjusts an airstream therearound to improve aerodynamic characteristics such as drift and lift acting on the vehicle body, thereby stabilizing the steering characteristics and increasing contact pressure between the wheels of the vehicle and the ground. A decrease in the drift coefficient lowers fuel consumption, and a decrease in the lift coefficient provides safer high-speed running.
When solar cells are mounted on such an air spoiler, the relative angle between the solar cells and the sunlight changes in accordance with the orientation of the vehicle and the position of the sun. As a result, the power generating efficiency of the solar cells is degraded.